


The Moth

by loserless



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of drugs, Drugs, F/M, NSFW, Somewhat Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserless/pseuds/loserless
Summary: You can crash here all you want, but you don't live here anymore.





	The Moth

Despite having his own home, he would come crawling back to her door every so often. In between his plotting, his theories, his dedication to science and wordplay, Edward would grovel before her, scratching at her walls until she let him in or called the police - given that he hadn’t already broken in. When he came back, he returned as a deformation of his new self, of the Riddler. His hair would be a horrible mess, almost wavy with how unkempt it was, and his clothes were rarely put together. Most of the time, Ed would show up in his nightclothes, holding an empty cup of coffee and high on unidentifiable pills.

She didn’t want him there, she never did, but he came as he pleased and left when he wanted. Changing the locks didn’t matter, changing her schedule didn’t matter, nothing mattered outside of how quickly she could predict his return - as if that was a feat [Y/N] had mastered.

“You know you don’t live here anymore,” The woman breathed, tasting the words like hot irons on the skin of her tongue. It was an approach she hadn’t tried before - reasoning with him, that is - and she wasn’t sure that it would go as well as screaming, crying, and begging for Edward to leave. “I kicked you out several months ago, and I don’t want you staying here.”

He didn’t look fazed, sitting on her couch and drinking her coffee like he paid the rent each month. “Yes, I remember that.”

She choked back a sob, moving to her sink to distract herself with mindless chores. “Well-” [Y/N] paused for a moment before resorting to old tactics, “Well, I don’t want you staying here - at all! I want you to leave, and not come back!”

Ed cast a glance over the back of the couch, pushing up his glasses in disbelief. Slowly, he turned back around, etching another letter onto her daily crossword puzzle. “You realize that you sound like a broken record, right? I heard the same things just last night.”

“So why won’t you listen?” She asked, hissing between her teeth as tears began to mingle with the dish soap, “Why won’t you stay away?”

A loud sigh escaped his lips, and he grumpily folded the newspaper back up before getting up to face his old flame. “Because I don’t want to, sweetheart. I like it here. It’s calming, it helps me think - it smells like you.”

[Y/N] ignored his uncomfortable phrasing, “I don’t think you understand the concept of breaking up, Mr. Nygma. That is when a couple - get this - break up and stop bothering each other. You can’t stay here - ever!”

“Oh, I know what breaking up means, baby, but I’m not quite sure I remember breaking up with you,” He rattled, his voice calculating and cool, “And stop calling me that - we’re far past last-name basis.”

“Whatever, Ed. Don’t you get it? I’m trying to distance myself from you, because I do not want you here. I broke up with you, maybe that’s why you don’t remember it happening! You never listen to me!”

“Whatever, [Y/N]. Don’t you get it? I’ll stay here whenever I like, because I want to be here. You broke up with me, but I never agreed - sure, I moved out, but I didn’t say this relationship was over. Doesn’t that have to be mutual?” He echoed, rolling her in circles like this was a hoola-hooping contest.

“Relationships have to be mutual, too, you fucking imbecile, and I want no part of this, and no part of you,” She finished, her lips closed tight and her finger pointed towards the door.

“That’s funny.”

“Nothing is funny about this.”

“It’s funny that you would say that… Considering how wet you were for me just last night.”

Sex. It always went back to sex. [Y/N] is angry? Fuck her, she’ll calm down. She’s crying? Fuck her, she’ll get tired out. There’s an argument? Better have some rough sex! That smooths over all the edges.

“Just because I hate you doesn’t mean I didn’t love you at one time, you ugly piece of shit,” She spat, shutting off the faucet and stiffly drying her hands, “Put your cock in some other woman’s vag, and I’ll put some other guy’s cock in mine. Deal?”

“Oddly enough, that’s both the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me, and the most offensive thing I’ve ever heard,” Edward purred, his arms moving smoothly around her waist as he breathed in the scent of her perfume, nose buried in her neck, “I could reward you and punish you at the same time, how about that?”

“You’re high, you’re probably hallucinating, you still smell like sex, and I don’t want you near me.”

“Sounds like you need a pick-me-up.”

“Sounds like you need to be hospitalized.”

“Sounds like you need to think about this for a while,” He quipped, settling a single, white pill down next to her, “Come talk to me if you feel any different, baby.” His arms left her body, and he stalked his way towards her bedroom, where he’d likely stay for the rest of the afternoon.

Ten minutes passed by, and she was still stood at the kitchen counter, staring at the single dose before her.

Another five minutes passed before she took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos or a comment - it would be much appreciated.  
> Story also available on my writing blog: http://writersindigestion.tumblr.com/  
> \- loserless


End file.
